Talk:TreeClan
Camp Roleplay Flametail sat on a tree branch, yawning. He closed his eyes but before so, a mouse schorched across the ground. He jumped off and sprinted after it. The mouse soon headed towards NightClan's camp as Flametail drew further towards the mouse. A low howl from the TreeClan camp called him, and he turned around. He turned back to claw at the mouse, but it was gone. Fox dung! I could've caught it! ---''Flametail (Also, couldn't help but ask, on the talk pages, do you want links that go to the pages?) I guess it doesnt matter, but if you want to, you may. ~Fawnstar (''I will come and find you, even till the end of end.) Okay, I guess I will. It'll make the page a bit clearer. Moonfeather slept peaCefully under a cold icy breeze. The warriors den was crowded up with warriors with their heads lied down. She shivered in the cold moonlight. Then she stood up, and padded out of the warriors den. While walking, she padded past the apprentices den, seeing them quietly sleeping as the wing ruffled their fur. She continued padding through camp, then sniffed the air. She smelled an unfamiliar scent. She fixed her gaze on a lining of orange and white walking across the forest floor. Fox! ''She breathed heavily aand hurried back to camp. °Moonfeather° Moonfeather's paws scampered across the forest. "Fawnstar, Fawnstar!!" She shouted, hoping that he heard her. Fawnstar heard a yowl crawl through the forest. ''What in StarClan? ''He stood up and padded out of the camp. He saw a flash of white run towards him. "Moonfeather!" ~Fawnstar~ Moonfeather took a heavy breath. "I saw a fox! It's trying to get into the nursery!" ~Moonfeather Fawnstar widend his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll send a few cats after it. Let's go!" ~Fawnstar HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!! ᵔ.ᵔ -____________________________________________________________________________________- The two cats saw the fox getting closer to the nursery. Willowkit was sitting outside. The fox bared his teeth and lunged toward the tiny kit. "Willowkit!" Fawnstar gasped. His eyes were burning with rage. He leaped onto the fox's back and slashed his claws at its underbelly. The fox shook him off and curled his lip, he waved his tail and turned towards the scared little kit. "No!" Fawnstar hissed. Fawnstar took another leap towards the fox. The fox went bezirk and swirled around. Fawnstar claws at his pelt and the fox threw him off, shooting the small cat into a rock. Fawnstar knocked his head off of the large rock and sat unconsios. "Fawnstar no!!" Moonfeather gasped. A tear came rolled down her cheek. Secretly, she liked Fawnstar. But she never showed it. The fox snarled and ran off. ''Fawnstar, no...Please don't die! ~Moonfeather Fawnstar opened his eyes slowly, a bloody gash at the side of his neck. "Moonfea-th..er.?" He stammered, beginning to try to stand. She stopped crying, then looked at Fawnstar. "Fawnstar! Your alive!" A tear of joy came from her eyes. "Let's get you to the medicine cat, your'e really badly hurt." She meowed, trying to sound calm. Moonfeather lead Fawnstar into Rainleaf's den. He limped and his fur bristled. "Rainleaf, we need some help. Fawnstar is injured." Rainleaf popped out of her den. She saw Fawnstar's severe injury and rushed towards him with herbs. "Fawnstar! What happened?" Fawnstar opened his jaws to speak, but was interupted by Moonfeather. "A fox was trying to get into the nursery, and Fawnstar was attacked." She explained. Rainleaf's eyes widend. "Here," She meowed, handing Fawnstar some cobwebs for the bleeding. Fawnstar grabbed the herbs. "Thank you.." He meowed. Moonfeather sighed. If only I could love him.. ''W''hile Fawnstar was resting in the medicine cats den, Moonfeather waited to hear news about him. "Is he ok?" She asked Riverleaf MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSS!!!%!%!%%!%!51%!%!%!% Joining Requests Rainfeather hi may i join? my name will be Rainfeather Appearance- grey shecat with blue eyes Rank- warrior or apprentice History- none personality- bold, brave, kind shecat that loves to play with kits Family- unknown Of course, we're always welcoming new cats into the clan. I'll add you as soon as I can. ~Fawn$t@® ok _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fireclaw I was wondering may I join your Clan? It looks pretty cool! Flamestar22 (talk) 21:36, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, just name your rank, appearance, history (if any), personality, and family. Rank: Warrior Personality: She is a strong, confident, bold, sweet and loving she-cat Appearance: Fireclaw is a dark orange she-cat with green eyes History: Flameclaw was a loner/rogue before she joined TreeClan Family: Pearl (Mother: Deasceased)